


What The Heck We Gotta Do?

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 21 chump street references, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Promposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	What The Heck We Gotta Do?

Legs splayed out on his bed, back perched comfortably on his pillow, Michael aimlessly scrolled through Tumblr, enjoying the steady flood of various content on his dashboard. He was in the middle of fast-reblogging a masterpost that he hadn't seen before of nineties songs by genre, when suddenly, the “answer call” screen appeared on his phone. Michael's mild annoyance faded away when he saw that the caller ID read “P3,” the name he had put in his phone for Christine when this whole… relationship with the two of them and Jeremy started. Swiping to the right, he answered with an enthusiastic:

“Y’ello?”

“Hi, Michael!” Christine squeaked on the other end of the line. “How you doin’?”

“Fine; I was actually just scrolling through Tumblr when you called and was hoping for other entertainment. What about you?”

“Ah, yes, the Blue Hellsite, how I love it so!” The two shared a giggle over the phone, and, yeah, Michael could see why Jeremy had been pining over Christine for so long. “Actually, I'm great, because I just came up with an  _ awesome _ idea of something we could do for Jeremy!” A familiar warm, buttery feeling spread through Michael's body at the mention of his boyfriend, causing him to grin dopily until his cheeks hurt.

“I just grinned really widely and then remembered you can't see me. Anyway, what's the idea?”

“So, y'know how it's gonna be prom season soon?”

“Uh,  _ duh. _ I'm pretty sure everyone at Middleborough knows by now, considering how you had the student council literally  _ hand out ads for the prom to every student in school. _ ”

“Heh, yeah, true. Anyway, I was thinking that we could do a cool promposal thing for Jeremy involving one of my favorite musicals _ever,_ _21 Chump Street._ ” Ooh, a promposal? That _had_ been one of Michael's goals for high school when he was growing up. The ones that kids always did in the movies looked so cool, but he never thought he'd actually be able to _do_ it, much less have a partner to, er, _prompose_ to. Needless to say, he was on board.

“...I'm listening.”

“Okay, okay, so,” Christine started using what she dubbed her ‘hype woman’ voice, so Michael knew that whatever her idea was would be great, “in the musical, the main character, Justin, promposes to his love interest, Naomi, who… actually ends up getting him in jail at the end of the musical because she's an undercover cop, but that's not important. The important part is what Justin  _ did  _ to prompose: he serenaded her in front of the whole class with a song he wrote by himself! I figured we could do that for Jeremy- only, maybe not in public, because he'd probably die of embarrassment if we did that. So, what do you think?” What  _ did _ Michael think? He didn't really think of himself as the world's greatest singer, but Jeremy had told him that his voice was “so angelic that not even, like, the highest ranking angel could sing as good as” him, so he guessed it wouldn't matter. After all, it _ would  _ be for Jeremy, so as long as he liked it, nothing else would really matter. Yeah, he was down.

“I'm down.”

“Yay, yay, yay! But, uh, do you think Jeremy will like it? I mean, I thought it was cute when I came up with it but he might think it's too cheesy and ohmygosh I was totally only thinking of myself and-”

“Hey, hey,” Michael responded, softly so that Christine could calm down a bit, “it's a great plan, Christine. I'm sure he'll love it. Here, take some deep breaths with me until you feel less stressed.” For a while, the receiver was filled with just their synchronized breathing, until Christine let out a heavy 'whew’.

“Thanks, Michael, that helped a lot; I really appreciate it. Oh, I gotta go say hi to my mom, but I'll talk to you later!”

“Bye, Christine! Tell your mom I said hi!”

“I will, she really likes you! Also, I know you made a dig at the student council, but I'll ignore it because I don't feel like responding! Anyway, bye!” As soon as the ending beep of the call played, Michael set a reminder in his phone to talk to Christine at school the next day about the promposal. They were actually doing this. Sweet.

***

The actual promposal comes about a month later, after rigorous preparation by both Michael and Christine. They're all in Michael's basement, watching him play some awful anime dating sim on interactive DVD. Michael makes a noise of disgust and turns away from the TV as the girl and her male love interest start making out.

“Ew, straight people.” He turns to Jeremy and Christine, clarifying, “Not you guys, though. You're the only Michael Mell Approved Straight Couple.”

“Okay,  _ first _ of all,” Jeremy retorts from his headrest on Michael's shoulder, “I'm bisexual, and you've known this for years. Second of all, you're just saying that because you think we're both cute; which, yeah, Christine is, but I'm not.”

“...you got me there.” Michael responds, causing the three of them to laugh together. Then, Christine leans back and taps Michael's arm, making the signal to indicate that the promposal is a go. Michael grins back at her.

“Hey, Jeremy,” Christine says, letting the couple on screen kiss more.

“Yeah?”

“We've got something to ask you.” Michael adds.

“...yeah?” As evidenced by his face turning pink, Jeremy's nervous.

“Don't worry, it's not bad, we wouldn't do that to you.” Christine clarifies. Jeremy's face starts returning to its normal pale color.

“Thanks, Christine.” Jeremy gives a genuinely grateful smile to both Christine and Michael, and,  _ boy, _ do both of his partners love him a lot.

“Okay, anyways.” Christine moves from her beanbag to the floor, taking Jeremy's hand, and Michael does the same. Then, she starts to sing.  _ “What the heck we gotta do-ooo to be with you? (What the heck we gotta do?)” _

_ “What the heck we gotta do-ooo to be with you? (What the heck we gotta do?)” _ Michael pitches in, and they start alternating lines from the song.

_ “Who do we have to beee-e-eee,” _

_ “For you to go to prom,” _

_ “With us?” _ They sing the last line together, looking up at Jeremy with hopeful eyes. Their boyfriend's mouth opens and closes for a few seconds, at a loss for how to respond, but then he honest to God starts  _ laughing. _ Not just any kind of laughing, though: Jeremy's laughs are full-body, shoulder-shaking  _ cackles _ that cause him to curl up in the fetal position on his beanbag. Michael and Christine just stare at each other, bewildered, until Jeremy's laughter peters out.

“Oh, my God, you guys,  _ 21 Chump Street? _ I should've known that your ‘big plans for me’ would involve musicals.”

“...so that's a…?” Christine asks, not sure how to react or what Jeremy is feeling.

“Of course it's a yes! Sorry, I should have said it earlier, my reaction came out as really rude.”

“Nah, it's fine,” Michael inputs, “but we- well, _ I,  _ I can't speak for Christine- were really nervous about it.” Jeremy looks worried, so he rapidly clarifies, “N-not, not because of  _ you, _ though, just because it was a big thing, and-”

“Hey, it's okay.” Jeremy pulls his partners into an awkward three-person embrace and kisses both of them lightly. “We'll all go to prom together and it's gonna be great.” The three of them stay in that convoluted tangle of limbs until it becomes uncomfortable, falling silent. Christine is the one to break the silence.

“Well, now that that's done, can we get back to razzing on Michael for his questionable choice in games?”

“Hey!”


End file.
